


Migraines

by sixfragiledreams



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cathy feels like shit :(, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfragiledreams/pseuds/sixfragiledreams
Summary: Cathy has a migraine and her mental health is going down the drain, but Anne is there to comfort her.(This work isn't amazing, I am sorry)Tw: Mentions of painkillers/pills, Cursing, Panic Attacks
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Mentions of painkillers/pills, Cursing, Panic Attacks
> 
> I barely proofread this, i am sorry again >.<

Cathy ran a hand through her curls, squeezing her eyes shut as she turned on the lights. Admittedly, she hadn’t slept at all, stayed up all night writing away her worries as the world came crashing down around her. She had a burning headache, piercing all the way through her head and behind her eyes. She took the pills out of the cabinet, taking 2 and drinking some water.

The other queens were out at a bar, she had just said “Sorry, I don’t feel well enough to go out” and the queens looked mildly concerned before saying that they understand. Her phone lit up with a text from Kat saying that they’ll be home in around 15 minutes. She sent a quick text bag before cleaning up the kitchen, pausing for a moment to rest her head in her hands. The small clanging of the bowls being put into the dishwasher made her wince with pain. So she sat back down at the bench with her glass of water and prayed the medicine would kick in before the others got back home.

Unfortunately for Cathy, that didn’t happen. The queens walked through the door giggling, and talking as usual. Cathy flinched at the sudden commotion. Her head was still in her hands, holding back her tears. She should’ve gone back to her room but she felt too weak to stand up. Anne was the first one to walk into the kitchen, surprisingly only tipsy (she would normally come back drunk). When Anne saw Cathy, concern immediately ran through her, she tapped her on the shoulder, to which Cathy flinched.

“Darling... Are you okay?” Anne said, sitting next to her,

“Head..” Was all Cathy managed to get out before her voice started to break off,

Anne told the queens to be quiet and that she’d take care of Cathy,

“Would you like to go up to my room? Amour?” She said, trying to keep her voice quiet,

Cathy stood up slowly, stumbling as her vision blurred over. Anne grabbed onto one of her hands and put an arm around her waist. They slowly walked up the staircase. At this point, Cathy was seeing stars, she started to anxious, her thoughts racing through her head. Once they got to Anne’s room, Cathy immediately started to tear up again. Her head was pounding, she couldn’t see properly and her ears were ringing.

“Cathy..” She heard Anne say, but it felt so far away,

Descending into panic, Cathy broke down entirely. Anne held her close, running an arm up and down her back soothingly.

“Follow my breathing, love. I’ve got you” She said reassuringly,

Anne’s heart hurt at seeing Cathy like this. She was known for bottling it all up and then pushing everyone away. She’d write away at her desk all night, and sleep around 3-5am, only to wake up again a few hours later to a nightmare. Slowly, Cathy’s breathing slowed to normal, her head still against Anne’s chest, tears still running down her face. When she opened her eyes, she groaned again. Her head was more painful than before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anne said softly, kissing Cathy’s forehead,

“I…” Cathy took a deep breath, “It’s just the same as usual. I can’t sleep, it’s that time of year, I’m having nightmares every other night, I keep having headaches and migraines. It’s just too much.”

_ ‘I also feel like a burden to you all’  _ Cathy said internally.

Cathy put her head in her hands again, still dizzy and disorientated.

Anne pulled her close again, helping her stand and helping her onto the bed. 

“We are all here for you, love. We care about you. And if it helps.. I know exactly how you feel,” She said, before pulling Cathy into her arms.

Cathy's eyes shut, overwhelmingly tired.

“I love you” She said to Anne, 

“I love you too”.


End file.
